In common usage, light bulbs such as incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent light bulbs are stored in homes upon closet or cabinet shelves. Typically, such bulbs are arranged thereon while encased within thin cardboard canisters or boxes. Such common mode of storage of light bulbs often undesirably leads to inter-mixings and disorganization of various sizes of types of light bulbs, and creation of difficulties in seeing and retrieving any particular needed light bulb.
Upon finding and retrieval of a needed light bulb, a householder often is unable to accurately determine whether the bulb is operable with filament intact or is a defective inoperable bulb, often leading to wasted time and effort in installation of defective and inoperable bulbs.
The instant inventive light bulb storage and testing assembly solves or ameliorates the problems, defects, and challenges noted above by providing a specially configured bulb storage container which may conveniently hang upon a clothing rod within a closet, which effectively and sensibly organizes bulbs according to type, size, and wattage, which displays various types of bulbs for ease of selection and access, and which facilitates immediate testing of bulbs for operability.